


Bareback in Ikebukuro

by tenser



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comeplay, Condoms, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/pseuds/tenser
Summary: The small colorful plastic packages slapped against the love hotel’s bed. “Ribbed on BOTH sides, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said curtly. “Please use one.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original kink meme prompt:  
> http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/2346.html?thread=7052586#t7052586
> 
> _Izaya wants Shizuo to put on a condom during sex because he hates having to wash himself out all the time._
> 
> _At first Shizuo obliges, but then takes it off when Izaya's not noticing and fucks him while holding him down despite Izaya's protests once he realizes Shizuo's gone back on his word._
> 
> _And then Shizuo ejaculates into him repeatedly just because he can. Oh yay._

The small colorful plastic packages slapped against the love hotel’s bed. 

“Ribbed on BOTH sides, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said curtly. “Please use one.”

The blond bartender glanced at the condoms. “No.”

“Shizuo, you do know there is such a thing as consent and communication in a relationship?” Izaya said, hands on his hips and annoyed to be having this conversation again. “I’ve told you repeatedly that I dislike having your monstrous seed run out of me for hours every time we tryst.”

“Shut up, I said I’m not interested in wearing ‘em,” Shizuo gruffed.

Izaya resisted the urge to fling a knife the way of his sometimes-lover sometimes-enemy. Instead he simply made to leave. “I hate you, Shizu-chan. You’re not getting to screw this wonderful specimen of a human being tonight. Have fun masturbating your monster dick all by yourself!”

Before Izaya was out the door, predictably, Shizuo growled and threw Izaya to the bed. Izaya would have resisted…if only Shizuo’s preposterous strength wasn’t such an overwhelming turn-on. Despite his continued sourness, Izaya was anchored in place on the bed by the responding red-hot rod of his dick. Shizuo seemed to be in a similar aroused state, and he quickly stripped Izaya of his pants and lowered his own enough to draw out his dick. 

“I feel so desired being tossed around and stripped,” Izaya chirped sarcastically. “You really know the way to a girl’s heart, Shizu-chan. Or I guess you don’t, considering you've never had a girlfriend. I suppose that’s why you’ve never learned to use condoms.”

Rewarded with being shoved deeper into the mattress by strong hands, Izaya found the air knocked out of him and a hungry beast licking at his genitals. 

“Breathtaking, Shizu-chan,” he giggled.

However, there was no shame in getting hard from Shizu-chan’s efforts. Izaya did it all the time, after all. Plus, the chain-smoker’s oral fixation was well put to use on Izaya’s cock. All those motor skills honed on tonguing tobacco sticks gave the idiot well above average fellatio skills. If only years of Izaya’s constant pestering hadn’t made Shizu-chan even more unapproachable than the stoic-at-best blond already was, someone else might have benefited from Shizu-chan’s exquisitely profound oral fixation. (Here's looking at you, Tom Tanaka.) As it was, that tongue belonged solely to Izaya Orihara.

Stiff and buzzy when Shizuo unlatched his gifted sucker, Izaya couldn’t help reaching down to finger himself. It was a pleasure that all the sex with Shizuo had given him a distinct taste for. Whether or not a cock followed was irrelevant.

“What’re you doing?” Shizuo frowned. “Thought you didn’t want to fuck.”

“I’m simply enjoying myself,” Izaya breathed heavily, smiling. “Though I’ll be well-prepared should you change your protozoan brain and wear protection.”

He could basically see the gears turning in Shizuo’s stupid brain. Honestly, the man was so easy to read.

As Shizuo ripped off a package and tore open the condom with a frown, Izaya purred, “So you’ve decided to at least act like a human instead of a beast.”

“How the hell does this go on?” Shizuo complained, latex sheath hovering above his considerable length. 

“Stop, I’m sure your beastly strength will break it,” Izaya sighed. He shooed away Shizuo’s useless hands and rolled the condom down the familiar shaft. The fit was tight, and the engorged flesh smashed dramatically against latex confines. He was a bit sorry for Shizuo, but more than adequately turned on by the sight of his lover’s excessively virile member. 

A strong hand pressed Izaya down onto all fours. It was a rather common position for them; he loved how he got to enjoy Shizuo’s cock without having to deal with the monster’s stupid face. And did he mention how deep Shizuo could get when Izaya was bent over? 

The first thrusts did not disappoint. Never one for taking things slowly, Shizuo set an excruciating pace, one that Izaya was never prepared for, no matter how many times he was fucked. The monster’s cock so thoroughly filled him that he felt well-used after just a few thrusts. 

The sensory overload took him deep into a place of ecstasy that only Shizuo could bring him. He couldn’t do anything while taking Shizuo’s cock, just receive the waves of pleasure and warmth rolling over him. 

As if sensing how close they were already getting, Shizuo pulled out and then re-entered, going slower. Izaya moaned, the change in tempo washing him with fresh waves of arousal. 

“Yes, yes, Shizu-chan,” he moaned. 

He was buzzy, moving quickly towards his peak when his partner grunted, the dick inside him swelled and twitched, and released its load of hot semen inside him. 

Semen…?

“Shizu—!” Izaya cried indignantly. The condom had definitely been on, he had put it on himself! But now cum was dribbling out of his ass and if he concentrated he could tell the sensations prickling his hole were of skin on skin. “The condom!”

“Took it off,” Shizuo said. 

“What?!” Izaya demanded. He twisted to knife his partner, but the hand on his shoulder pressed down like a lead weight. A second hand crushed his other shoulder. He could not move. “What do you think you’re doing, beast?!”

“Stay just like that, Izaya-kun,” Shizuo said, dangerous and low. 

A stiff presence slapped against Izaya’s ass, and frantically he squirmed against Shizuo’s hold. 

“Don’t you dare!” he growled, never hating Shizuo’s quick refractory period more. 

“Stay,” Shizuo commanded, jostling his helpless partner as he pushed in again. 

Izaya cried out. He hated it so much! He already felt filthy because of the cum dripping down his leg, and the beast was still abusing his hole. It was positively, frustratingly filthy and hot. 

His flagging erection coaxed back to interest, though insults flowed freely from his mouth. Before long, he was on the edge again, desperate for some touch on his poor cock. Shizuo, not facing the same challenge and having more than enough friction against his own dick, once again groaned long and low and more come spurted into Izaya’s cavity. 

“I’m going to kill you, Shizu-chan, you’re the absolute worst,” Izaya growled, shaking with rage. 

The beast didn’t see fit to pull out—did he honestly think he could go again?

The answer was yes. Just a minute or so after coming, Shizuo started thrusting again. His ragged breathing was quite audible and Izaya hated how it was working his already aroused state toward climax. 

But even as Shizuo fucked him into a hot mess, he couldn’t climax without some stimulation to his dick.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya begged, hating himself as much as his enemy. “If you don’t touch me, I really will kill you and your entire family.”

“Don’t fucking joke about that,” Shizuo said gruffly. “Just come from my cock.”

“If I could,” Izaya gritted his teeth, “don’t you think I would have?”

“Then touch it yourself,” Shizuo released Izaya’s arms, and as soon as the pressure released, pain flooded in. His bruised and numb arms refused to obey his commands and he lay just as spread open and helpless as before. 

“I can’t, you miserable beast,” Izaya complained. He knew he wasn’t cutting a very authoritative picture with Shizuo’s cock still pummeling his cum-filled ass but he went for a commanding tone anyway. “Touch me!”

“Too bad,” Shizuo pounded him relentlessly, large hands settled on Izaya’s hips instead of on his throbbing cock where they belonged. 

With a great deal of effort, Izaya shrugged feeling back into his arm and reached down to tug on himself. His primed body perked immediately; a bead of precum formed in his slit. 

He was so close. The friction of his hand stroking just the right way brought him to the edge. As more cum slid down his thigh, Izaya released his own aching load onto the sheets. 

After the blissful white-out of orgasm, he gained awareness just in time to feel Shizuo grip his hips and sink in deep to release his third load. Izaya groaned in frustration. Thankfully, after his insides were again painted with thick semen, the iron grasp on his sides disappeared. Both men collapsed, spent.

Cum bubbled out of Izaya’s ass, leaking onto the bed. 

“What the hell is so wrong with you that you can’t follow simple directions?” Izaya seethed. “Why did you take the condom off?”

“Couldn’t feel you,” Shizuo said. 

Izaya’s heart clenched for a second, swooning to the sweetness of Shizuo’s words. Then a twitch of his abused and drenched asshole a second later erased the appeal of the saccharine sentiment. 

“Real cute, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said. “I won’t be able to walk anywhere for hours.”

The room was silent for a few moments, then suddenly the bed creaked and a weight settled between his legs. 

“What now, monster? You can’t possibly go another round—“ Izaya gasped as a tongue lapped at his sensitive hole. 

Shizuo licked up every drop of his own cum with thorough strokes of his wide tongue. His oral fixation apparently extended to sucking the come out of his lover until saliva trails were all that remained of the sticky white mess. 

Shizuo locked eyes with Izaya when he finished. The blond was blushing.

“If getting messy bothers you, just let me clean you up,” he stated.

Izaya laughed and kicked Shizuo lightly. “As if I wanted to be licked by a dog!”

Shizuo frowned, embarrassed. “I thought it would help…”

Izaya sat up, feeling much better now that his nemesis was cowed. “Die.”

Izaya jumped up and stretched. “I’ll be in the shower cleaning off the rest of your disgusting fluids. Hope not to see you when I get out.”

When he emerged from the delicious, healing steam of the hot shower, Shizuo was indeed gone. And so were the rest of the condoms, with him. 

Izaya smiled.


End file.
